


Monkey's Paw

by radioqueen



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: AM Trash Party, Bad Dirty Talk, Begging, Breeding Bench, Breeding Play During Non-Fertile Time of the Month, Catheters, Dubious Consent, Dubious consent turns to rape, F/M, Forced Arousal, Forced Orgasm, Forced to rape loved one, Forehead Kisses, Fuck or die when one person would rather die, I know this is close to recip's DNW but I checked to make sure it was okay, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Painfully large cock, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Tickling, Unhappy Ending, Victims wanted it but not like this, broken hand, forced to have sex for an audience, shock collar, victim is unaroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: For months, Mark's been dying to touch Sam—just not like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



> Thank you so much to my betas, El and Tina, for your help wrangling this beast!

Even though it had been two years, Mark recognized the path to the breeding room from three halls away.

“Oh joy,” he said dryly. “Who am I doing today?”

“You’re not excited to get a little relief?” Wadsworth asked. “You were in that coma a long time. I would think you’d be happy to burn off a little frustration.”

“Weirdly enough, I’m not all that excited about being put out to stud like your prize stallion,” Mark said. “Raping people isn’t exactly my idea of a hobby. I’d rather collect baseball cards, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Oh, but I have good news, Mark!” Wadsworth said, her voice dripping with faux sweetness. “It took a lot of searching, but I finally found your dream girl.”

“Wha—” Mark stopped, half-blinded by dark blotches in front of his eyes. “Please tell me you don’t mean—”

“Yes, I do! It wasn’t easy to catch her, what with all the disappearing and reappearing, but we got her eventually. We always do.” Wadsworth pushed the lab door open. “Say hello to Samantha Barnes, in the flesh.”

The exposed flesh, naturally. Sam was resting on the padded bench, restrained to it in the usual face-down, ass-up position by strong straps around her neck, hips, wrists, and ankles. Mark’s stomach went choppy at the sight.

“Who’s there?” Sam choked on the tight collar as she tried to turn her head. “Please, whoever you are, don’t hurt me. I’ve been obeying the rules. You said, ‘Stop refusing to eat,’ so I started eating again. I’ve done everything you told me, and it’s really unfair that you would do this to me, and I’m really scared that I—I’m a virgin, you know! And whatever weird, invasive medical thing you’re trying to do to me is probably completely unnecessary!”

“Sam?” Mark rushed in and knelt in front of her. “Jesus, Sam, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault—”

“Mark?!” Sam blinked. “Mark, is that you?”

“It’s me.” Mark cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead, inhaling deeply so he could finally smell her skin and hair. He barely even noticed Wadsworth removing his wrist shackles, much less her chaining him to the bench by his ankle. “Sam, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, this is good!” Sam’s words were fast and breathless. “I finally found you! I’ve been looking everywhere. I wish I could tell Joan.”

“Joanie?” Mark looked around, only realizing how stupid that was after he did it. “Is she around here?”

“No, no,” Sam said. “She’s free. She’s taking care of Darwin just in case… well, just in case  _ this _ , basically. She’s been worrying. We’ve both been worrying. When Damien disappeared… I don’t know how much he told you about the plan, but Joan—”

Mark glanced over Sam’s head and shook his head slightly to indicate it wasn’t safe to implicate Joan.

“Right,” Sam said. “So I was trying to get into the AM without, you know, actually getting into the AM. But this is good too! 24 hours after letting myself get caught by them, here you are. Mystery solved.”

“You let yourself get caught?”

“Well, in the sense that I didn’t resist arrest, or whatever it technically is when the AM kicks in your front door and tackles you and stabs a needle in your neck… Yes.”

Despite the grimness of the situation, Mark couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “God, you’re adorable. I’ve missed you like crazy.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Sam tried to move her hand, but the restraint stopped her. “Are you here to rescue me? What are they going to do to me?”

“Sorry, Samantha, I must have been preoccupied,” Wadsworth spoke up from behind Sam. “I forgot to tell you what we’re doing today.”

Sam went rigid at the sound of Wadsworth’s voice, clearly as unimpressed with her as Mark was. Mark took Sam’s hand, and she gripped it like it was the only thing keeping her from falling into a pit.

“We call this room the Reproductive Science Lab, formally,” Wadsworth said. “Informally, it’s known as ‘the breeding room.’”

“Breeding?” Sam blanched. “Oh god, this is worse than I thought. Are there going to be more needles?”

“No, Samantha.” Wadsworth patted Sam’s naked shoulder. “I’m doing something  _ nice  _ for you and Mark. I felt bad that you’ve both been separated so long, so I thought, ‘Why not reunite them? Everyone loves a happy ending, don’t they?’”

“What’s going to happen?” Sam’s hand trembled inside Mark’s.

“I know you're inexperienced, but even you can’t be that naive,” Wadsworth said. “You know the basics, I’m sure. First comes love, then we’ll skip the marriage part if that’s okay with you two, then… well, I’m not sure about a carriage, per se, but you’ll receive the finest prenatal care the AM has to offer, customized to your unique atypical biology, just as soon as Mark—”

“No, I can’t.” Mark felt sick. “Not her. I can’t.”

“Well, either you can do it, or Damien can.” Wadsworth took a nonchalant sip of her coffee. “It’s your choice.”

“No!” Sam cried. “Mark, please don’t let Damien do that to me. Just the idea of him touching me, let alone…” Sam shuddered, the restraints rattling against the table. “I know the circumstances are terrible, but if this has to happen, I’d  _ much  _ rather it be you. Please, Mark, I’m so scared. Please don’t let Damien hurt me. Please do it instead.”

“Okay.” Mark took a deep breath. “I’ll try. But I can’t make any promises.”

“Aw, what’s wrong, Mark?” Wadsworth teased. “Don’t tell me I need to dose you again. I figured you wouldn’t want to risk getting too aggressive and hurting Sam. But if you need the help getting aroused—”

“No, I’m good, thanks.” Mark pushed Sam’s long, tangled hair behind her ears. “Okay, if we’re going to do this, we should do it properly. At least, as properly as we can, under the circumstances.”

“What does that mean?” Sam’s eyes darted back and forth from Mark to Wadsworth. “I’ve never done this before. Is it going to hurt? I’ve never even used a tampon before. I’m really, really scared, Mark.”

“Shh, it’s me. Don’t be scared.” Mark gave her what he hoped was a comforting smile. “I’m crazy about you, Sam. I would never do anything to hurt you. I’m going to woo the hell out of you until you’re begging me to make love to you.”

“Ooh, ‘make love’?” Wadsworth chuckled. “Byron Mark Bryant, ever the romantic.”

“Byron?” Sam asked.

“Hey, this would work a lot better if we didn’t have comments from the peanut gallery,” Mark snapped at Wadsworth.

“All right, all right. I’ll leave you to it, Casanova. I’ll be watching if you need anything.” Wadsworth settled in at the desk in the corner, close enough to observe but not close enough for Mark to reach with his ankle shackled to the bench.

“Watching?” Sam groaned. “Ugh. This is  _ not  _ the first time I envisioned.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll try to make up for it.” Mark settled onto his knees and stroked Sam’s hair until she shivered with some imaginary chill. “God, you’re so pretty.” He tilted her chin up so she was forced to look into his eyes. “I thought I dreamed you up. But you’re here. You’re actually here. And you’re even prettier in real life. How is that possible?”

Sam giggled nervously. “You know, I already said you could fuck me,” she said. “You don’t have to flatter me.”

“Flatter you? I would never. I’m just awestruck by how pretty my knight in shining armor is,” Mark said, and he meant it. His heart was picking up speed just from touching Sam’s soft hair. “Sorry for starting out with the weird stuff on the first date. I didn’t even buy you dinner first. Hell, I didn’t even buy you coffee before you got all tied up. I owe you big time when we get out of here, huh?”

“Dinner sounds great.” Sam attempted to return his smile. “You could cook for me. No one’s cooked for me in a long time.”

“When we get out of here, I will cook for you every single day,” Mark said. “God, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Sam said. “I kept traveling back to 1810, but you were gone.” She looked distressed by the memory.

“But I’m here now.” Mark caressed Sam’s restrained hand. “And I promise, I’m going to take care of you here, just like you took care of me in 1810. Okay?”

Sam nodded. “Okay.”

“Now.” Mark grinned. “Is it all right if I kiss you?”

Sam bit her lip and nodded again. “Yes, please.”

Mark gently kissed her. Despite the awkward angle, it sent a rush of fire through his nerves to finally have his lips against hers. Sam seemed to feel it too, because she moaned and clumsily kissed him back. She was so sincere about it that Mark decided to kiss her a little harder. As his tongue slipped past her lips, she made a little noise and eagerly tried to return the favor. Mark caught her lower lip between his teeth and tugged lightly.

“Mark,” Sam gasped.

He released her lip, letting his teeth graze her skin as he did. “Permission to grope?”

“Permission granted,” Sam said with a little laugh, clearly caught off guard. “Grope when ready.”

Mark kissed Sam’s neck as his hands found her breasts. He had to be careful not to bump the central port that had been installed just under her left collarbone, but that wasn’t difficult. He’d forgotten how soft and wonderful breasts felt. He wanted to suck on them, rub his face against them, slide his cock between them… basically everything he couldn’t do with them trapped in the six-inch gap in the bench.

_ Later _ , he told himself. Assuming Sam still wanted him after he finished with her, which was a big unknown. But that thought killed Mark’s tentative hard-on, so he had to start over.

“Fuck, Sam, your breasts are amazing,” he said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. They might be the most perfect breasts I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh, sure.” Sam snorted. “I bet you say that to every girl who lets you touch them.”

“Only, like, twenty-five percent of them. But I mean it. Seriously, Sam, they’re perfect. I wish I could give them some attention with my mouth.” He playfully twisted and flicked her nipples. “But I guess my hands will have to do. How’s that?”

Sam squirmed on the bench, biting her lip again. “Oh, that feels weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“I can’t tell. Good, I think, maybe.”

Mark stopped teasing her nipples. “Then let me try something that will definitely feel good. Do you mind if I lick you?”

“Oh, god, wow, um. You mean, like… down there?”

“Unless you have somewhere else in mind.”

“Oh god, oh god.” Sam’s face and neck turned the most adorable shade of red. “Um, well, I guess that would be all right. But I haven’t shaved or anything. Shaving is what people usually do, right? And I haven’t showered since yesterday. I mean, they hosed me down a few hours ago, but there wasn’t soap involved or anything, so you really don’t  _ have  _ to if you don’t want to—”

“Just relax.” Mark kissed her on the lips again. “Don’t worry about that. You’re so pretty and nice and smart and funny that I’m feeling self-conscious enough for the both of us.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “And  _ funny _ ? Joan said there might be brain damage from the coma, but—”

“Oh, ha ha. Don’t sell yourself short, Sam. I think you’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Oh god, wow, I don’t know what to say.” Sam grew more flustered from his words, not less. “I like you a lot, too? I mean, I think you’re handsome, obviously. And charming. And I really have thought about, you know, this. Well, not this exactly, because this is a lot kinkier than anything I’ve ever thought of, I mean, I thought about handcuffs and things a little, but I didn’t know if you were into that, but this extreme stuff definitely never entered into the picture—not that it’s bad if you’re into it, just—”

“Okay, Sam, it’s okay.” Mark grinned again at her sheer adorableness. “You’re super cute when you’re nervous.”

“I’m always nervous.”

“Well, my point stands, because I always think you’re super cute,” Mark said. “But anyway, you have nothing to be ashamed of. So if it’s all right with you, I’d  _ really  _ like to worship your pussy now, because I’ve been fantasizing about it for months. Is that okay?”

“Uh, yes, yeah, that is… definitely okay.” Sam closed her eyes with a flutter. “You… fantasized about me?”

“Every day.” Mark rose and made his way behind her. “That doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“No! No, if anything, the opposite. Especially because… well, because I fantasized about you, too.”

“Oh, you did?” Mark knelt on the padded ledge behind Sam. “What did you fantasize about?”

“Just… normal stuff.” Sam’s voice came out higher than usual. “Romantic stuff...”

“Like this?” Mark kissed Sam’s thigh, making her jerk in her restraints.

“Oh my god!” She laughed nervously. “That scared me.”

“Sorry. I’ll stop dawdling.”

Mark had barely touched the tip of his nose to Sam’s wet cunt when she burst out laughing.

“What?” he asked. “What did I do?”

“It tickles.”

“Oh, it does, huh?” Mark tickled the back of Sam’s thigh. “You like being tickled?”

“No!” Sam shrieked, kicking her feet against the bench and laughing. “Mark! No! Haha, Mark, don’t you dare tickle me!”

Mark tickled her bare feet and short legs, working his way back up her thighs. When he reached the top, he smacked her right on her bottom.

“Ouch!” Sam said breathlessly. “What was that for?”

“For having an amazing ass,” Mark said. “It’s a compliment.”

“Some compliment,” Sam said, but then, “Do it again, please.”

Mark spanked her again and again, enjoying the hot little noises she made as he reddened her round bottom. When his hand was sore and his arm was tired, he planted a kiss on each burning cheek and then dove face-first into her cunt, which was now very wet.

“Ah, Mark!” Sam’s hips still managed to wiggle, despite the strap holding them down. “Mark, that feels so good.”

Mark leaned back to make a witty quip. “Yeah, that’s the general—”

“No, don’t stop!” Sam begged. “Keep licking me.”

Mark did as she’d commanded. He couldn’t stop touching her, rubbing his hands over her thighs and ass, slipping one finger and then another into her feverishly hot cunt, licking and sucking on her responsive clit. He hadn’t been able to smell her in 1810, no matter how close he’d been to her, and it had driven him more insane than just about anything else. Now that he had the privilege of touching her in person, he couldn’t get enough of her precious natural scent, the sweet skin musk he’d only been able to guess at for so many months. She smelled like summer, like the salt air of the ocean, like honey straight from the hive at the farmer’s market. Mark had never been more in love with anyone in his life.

“Mark, Mark, oh god, Mark!” Sam was clenching around his wiggling fingers, soaking him to the wrist. “I’m ready, Mark, fuck me for real!”

Mark reluctantly pulled away. “Are you sure? I’m not exactly on the small side.”

“I’m ready, Mark, I swear,” Sam insisted.

“Okay then. We’ll give it a try.”

He pushed his scrub pants down and pumped two squirts of lube into his hand from the industrial-sized bottle on the table, next to the scratchy generic tissues. As he stroked himself with one hand, he also stroked Sam with the other.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Mark said. “I want it to feel good for you.”

“Okay.” Sam swallowed. “I will. Tell you, I mean.”

Mark rubbed against her, trying to find the opening with the head of his cock. She was so small he physically couldn’t get inside her.

He tried anyway, and Sam yelped in pain.

“Ouch! That hurts!”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Mark said. “Let me try stretching you a little more.”

He licked her and fingered her again, this time working her up to three fingers.

“Tick tock, Mark,” Wadsworth said after a few moments of that. “I don’t have all day to watch you waste time on foreplay.”

“It’s okay, Mark,” Sam assured him. “I know the first time can hurt. Just be as gentle as you can, and I’ll try to relax, and maybe it won’t hurt for long.”

“Yeah,” Mark said, unconvinced. “If you relax, it will probably feel good after a few minutes.”

He grabbed another palmful of lube, and this time he smeared it all over Sam as well as himself.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Just go ahead,” Sam said.

“Okay. Three, two, one—”

Despite his best efforts, her whole body spasmed in pain as he penetrated her.

“Ow!” she cried. “Ow, fuck!”

“It’s in, it’s in.” Mark rubbed Sam’s lower back with his unlubed hand. “You did it, Sam. That’s the worst part. I think.”

“It really hurts.” Sam was audibly gritting her teeth.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Mark hated every second of her pain. “I’m trying not to move.”

“Are you bigger than average?" Sam asked, on the verge of tears. "Because we never really talked about it, but it hurts so much I want to throw up, and I feel like this can’t be normal, like, you must be a lot bigger than the average guy, right?”

“He is, actually,” Wadsworth spoke up. “He’s a little over three standard deviations above the mean on girth and  _ four-and-a-half  _ standard deviations above the mean on erect length. Aren’t you a lucky girl, Samantha?”

Sam didn’t say anything. Mark waited inside her, massaging her soft skin and wishing he could make her feel better.

“I love you, Sam,” he said.

“I love you too, Mark,” she said quietly.

“When we get out of here, we are so having a make-up first time,” Mark said. “I’m thinking… Paris, five star hotel, champagne? And I’ll be the one in handcuffs then.”

Sam blew out a deep breath, her shoulders relaxing slightly. “I was sort of imagining an abandoned beach in Greece, but your idea sounds a lot more comfortable.”

“Yeah, beaches are more fun in fantasy than reality. Too much sand, too many awkward crevices."

Sam laughed through her tears. Encouraged, Mark went on.

"In my fantasy, I feed you cheesecake and chocolate-covered strawberries in the bath, give you a pedicure followed by a full-body oil massage, and then eat you out for two or three hours,” Mark said. “I don’t even care if we bother with intercourse. I just want to take care of you and make you orgasm over and over again.”

“That does sound pretty nice.” Sam no longer sounded like she was gritting her teeth, and the tension was slowly dissipating from her muscles. “I’d totally return the favor, though. I do want to have sex and everything, just… not like this.”

“As long as I get to see your face.” Mark reached up and massaged the back of her neck, frowning at the bruises around the shock collar. “I know this room wasn’t exactly built with romance in mind, but man, I wish I could see your gorgeous face while I make love to you.”

“My, my, Byron,” Wadsworth said. “You’ve been in this room, what is it, about fifty times now? And in all that time here, I’ve never heard you talk so sweetly to your partner. She really is special to you, isn’t she?”

Sam tensed up suddenly. “Wait, you’ve done this before?”

“Why, yes! Mark is an old pro at this,” Wadsworth said. “Even I’ve lost count of how many women he’s done this to.”

“No. No, you’re lying.” Sam shook her head. “Mark, tell her she’s lying.”

Mark was silent.

“Don’t feel insecure, Samantha! You’re the only one he’s ever been so romantic toward. He’s usually so cold and boring—‘Please stop crying so I can get this over with.’ Isn’t that your catchphrase, Mark?”

Mark’s insides burned with helpless rage, but he couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t make things worse.

“And there at the end, right before the coma, he didn’t even say anything to the last dozen or so,” Wadsworth said. “He was like a machine! He’d just come in, mount whoever was strapped in where you are, and then stand by the door again as soon as he’d ejaculated inside her. Not so much as a hello or goodbye. Very efficient.”

Sam was shivering again, goosebumps rising all over her skin. “Mark?”

“It was the lesser of two evils,” Mark said finally.

“The lesser of two evils is still evil!”

“Who said that?” Mark asked.

“I don’t know!" Sam's shoulders were tight again. "I guess I did, just now.”

“If we refused, they were tortured until they begged me to do it!” Mark said desperately. “You know what goes on here. And… Sam, it’s me! Do you really think I’d rape people if I had any other option?”

Sam paused. “No, of course not,” she said after a moment, but she sounded unsure. “You’re... You're a good person.”

“It was an impossible situation,” Mark said. “It was worse than this. I was trying to protect them from awful, horrifying torture. You understand, right?”

“Yeah, of course I understand,” Sam’s mouth said. But her body said,  _ ‘I understand why you’re a serial rapist, but you’re still a serial rapist, and I don’t want you anywhere near me now.’  _

“Get on with it, Mark,” Wadsworth said impatiently. She must have noticed he wasn’t responding when she called him Byron; she only did that to get a rise out of her subjects, so it was no fun for her if he didn’t react.

Mark tried to move, but Sam was so tense and anxious that she screamed in pain as soon as he did.

“Sam, I have to do this, but I’ll try to be done fast,” Mark promised. “I love you, Sam. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

When she didn’t respond, he put his hand on her shoulder. Sam tried to shrug it off.

“Please don’t touch me.”

“Okay.” Mark raised his hands, even though she couldn’t see him do so. “I’ll try not to touch you.”

He was still mostly hard, somehow, despite the nausea and anger curdling in his gut. He moved as carefully as possible inside her, just enough to stimulate himself. Fucking Wadsworth. Mark was finally having sex with his dream girl, the love of his life, his time-traveling angel. But everything was a monkey’s paw with Wadsworth, so of course the sex hurt Sam, and of course she hated him now. Mark wanted to punch something. But that was a dangerous impulse when the only thing near him was Sam. He blew out a deep breath, unclenching his fists.

“Are you okay?” he asked Sam.

“I don’t… I don’t feel very well,” Sam sniffed. “Are you almost done?”

“Yeah. Sorry. I’m trying to hurry.”

“It really, really hurts.”

“I know. I’m so sorry, Sam.”

Mark wanted to stop and kiss her and talk to her until she was calm and relaxed again. But that would only upset her more. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine being anywhere else. Her quiet sobs made it hard to even concentrate on that.

“Stop,” Sam said finally, her nose stuffy. “I can’t take it anymore.”

Mark glanced at Wadsworth, who shook her head.

“I can’t stop,” Mark said. “She’ll hurt you if I stop.”

“I don’t care. I changed my mind,” Sam said. “I want Damien instead.”

It would have stung less if she’d physically slapped him. Mark pulled out and backed away from her.

“Okay,” he said. “If that’s what you want.”

“Sorry, but it’s too late for that,” Wadsworth said. “Damien is still under sedation from some tests we ran earlier today. Either you finish it, Mark, or… well, I think you know by now how it works.”

Mark hesitated. Wadsworth sighed and pushed a button, which prompted a strangled scream from Sam. She jerked like she was having a seizure. The muscles under the shock collar twitched until Wadsworth took her finger off the button. Sam collapsed, gulping down air.

“Get on with it, Mark,” Wadsworth said. “Remember what happened with Clara?”

Mark remembered, all right: permanent brain damage and chronic pain. He lined his cock back up and pushed back inside Sam without further hesitation. Sam’s back arched from the pain.

“No, Mark, stop!” Sam struggled against her restraints. “Stop it!”

“I can’t,” Mark said.

“Just let her shock me! I’d rather have her hurt me. Stop!” Sam began to truly cry now. “Mark, I said stop. Stop! Stop it!”

With a hateful glance toward Wadsworth, Mark ignored Sam’s pleas and methodically continued raping the girl he was in love with.

“Mark,” Sam wept. “Mark, don’t do this to me, please. It’s not your decision. It’s mine, and I want you to stop and let her torture me instead. Please stop.”

He almost hesitated, but the sight of the collar on her neck made him keep going. To compensate, he slammed into her cervix harder than he’d meant to.

“Ow!” Sam cried. “Ow, Mark, you’re hurting me! Stop, please, just stop.”

He couldn’t stop, but there was no point telling her that. She wasn’t listening to him. She was in so much physical and emotional pain she couldn’t even process how much this was hurting him, too. So Mark kept fucking her like she was any other atypical strapped to the bench.

"Please stop crying so I can concentrate and get this over with faster," he said automatically, and then winced as he realized what he'd said.

“Mark, no, no, no, please, no.” Sam was hyperventilating now. “I hate this. I don’t want this to be happening. I want to leave. I have to get of here. I want to leave! Why—why can't I leave?!”

“You’re not going anywhere, Samantha,” Wadsworth said in that too-smooth voice. “We’ve cured your little disappearing issue. I thought you’d be grateful. Wasn’t that your goal for going to therapy?”

Sam could no longer even speak. As she suffered through her panic attack, Mark reluctantly continued his assault. He was still hard, but only from the sheer force of will he’d developed while unwillingly raping dozens of other innocent, helpless women. He increased his pace, trying to get it over with as fast as he could. Sam cried and hyperventilated so hard she gagged once, then twice. Then, a moment later she threw up water and bile on the tile floor, her muscles squeezing him painfully as she did.

“Sam,” Mark tried to soothe her. “Sam, hon, you have to breathe.”

When he touched her shoulder, she retched violently again, straining at her bonds. Mark yanked his hand away, feeling guilty even though he knew it wasn’t really his fault. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to tune out her wheezing sobs and focus solely on the physical sensations. Thinking about anything else was way too painful.

When Mark finally finished, it was with an aching jaw and immense relief. He stepped away from the bench the second he was done, and Wadsworth swooped in immediately.

“Excellent job, Mark!” She inspected Sam with a practiced eye, to make sure he hadn’t faked it again this time. “She didn’t make it easy for you, but you soldiered on perfectly. I appreciate your dedication.”

“Yeah, fuck off.”

Wadsworth re-cuffed him as two medical aides rushed in. While the three AM employees were distracted tending to Sam, Mark clumsily wiped himself off with a tissue and pulled his scrub pants up. He grabbed a few clean tissues and wiped Sam’s face for her.

“I’m so, so sorry,” he said under his breath. “I know you don’t get it, but I don’t care. This is better than the alternative, I swear.”

Sam didn’t respond. She just lay there, crying pitifully and refusing to look at him. One of the aides pushed Mark out of the way to connect a fresh bag of saline to her port.

“She’ll come around in time,” Wadsworth assured Mark as she uncuffed his ankle from the bench. “Once Trevor has his turn this afternoon, she’ll be begging for it to be you again.”

“I thought you stopped letting Trevor in here,” Mark said, feeling sicker than ever.

“Oh, right.” Wadsworth snapped her fingers as if just remembering. “I had forgotten about that. He did lose his lab privilege for a couple of years after killing that girl—the telepath, right?—but we just keep a closer eye on things now. Don’t you worry about Sam; we’ll have paramedics and oxygen standing by in case he gets carried away with his fetish.”

It was Mark’s turn to panic so hard he wanted to throw up. He stood frozen to the spot while the aides pushed past him.

“Let’s get you back to your cell,” Wadsworth said. “I don’t think Sam will mind if you skip the aftercare this once.”

As she tugged Mark away, Sam howled in pain from the medical aide catheterizing her. Mark flinched on her behalf. If he never had another one of those god-awful torture tubes snaked up his pisshole, it would be too soon. From the way Sam was thrashing against her restraints, she had apparently never known that particular torture until now.

“Honestly, Samantha, you act like you’ve never been to the doctor before.” Wadsworth injected something into the line leading to Sam's port. “There, that ought to calm you down a little. You really should be thinking happy thoughts! I’m giving you and Mark the chance to have a happy little family together. Chin up!”

Sam gave one last, quiet sob as her head slumped against the bench. Then whatever drug Wadsworth had given her kicked in, and her muscles relaxed. Mark grabbed a white sheet from the stand and draped it over her shoulders and back. It wasn’t much, but even if he couldn’t fix anything else, he could fix the goosebumps on her bare arms.

“Come along, Mark,” Wadsworth guided him by the elbow. “Sam is in good hands.”

She walked him down the hallways of Tier Five without speaking, which was a small mercy. Mark was the one who finally broke the silence.

“Why don’t you just artificially inseminate your test subjects?” Mark asked. He’d asked this before, but Wadsworth had never answered him. "You're not sadistic, at least not on principle. Why take the less efficient route?"

“Oh, but it is efficient! This way is just so much more illuminating, it's like killing two birds with one stone!” Wadsworth said. “You can tell a lot about an atypical from how they react to stress. In fact, I’ll let you in on a little secret: Sam isn’t even currently ovulating.”

“What?” Mark asked.

“This was just a test run! There’s virtually no way that session could have successfully ‘taken.’ We just wanted to see if either of you could access her ability. From what I understand, it’s activated by stress, so there was only one way to properly test whether the drug was working or not. We thought we’d see how things went in advance, just in case something went wrong. Don’t want to miss that window.”

“You’re…” Mark sputtered and had to pause to collect himself. “You’re an awful fucking person, you know that?”

“Oh, come on, Mark. Didn’t you have fun?”

“Fun,” Mark repeated. He imagined grabbing Wadsworth by the hair and bashing her head into the wall over and over again until her teeth were smashed to pulp and her brains painted the white walls.

“You’re welcome,” Wadsworth said in a chiding tone. “And you’ll even get to ‘make love’ to your little time traveler girlfriend again in a few days. Don’t say I never do anything for you.”

“Hey, if you want to do something  _ really  _ nice for me, you could stab yourself in the neck with your fountain pen,” Mark said. “Or maybe fuck yourself with a large cactus. I'd even settle for you throwing yourself off the nearest bridge, as long as you let me watch.”

“Now, now. That’s not very nice.” Wadsworth opened the door to Mark’s cell and nudged him in. “Rest up for now, Romeo! And remember, no masturbating outside the lab.”

With that, she locked the door to Mark’s cell, leaving him to settle into the bed opposite the one holding a very groggy Damien.

“Where’d y’go?” Damien slurred.

“Oh, you know, the usual. 7 a.m. breakfast, 8 a.m. needles, 9 a.m. raping the love of my life while she screams in pain and begs me to stop,” Mark said tersely.

“Wow. That… blows...”

“Yeah, it fucking blows, Damien!” Mark snapped. “Eloquently put. Why don’t you just shut up, okay?”

“Jesus, sorry.” Damien rubbed his eyes. “If it makes you feel better, I’ve accidentally raped, like…” He yawned. “Seven or eight people I liked? Including one person I  _ really  _ liked. And then I just stopped having sex with anyone, because I don’t... know... how to, like... not rape people. So.”

“Yeah,” Mark said. “Great. So glad we have that in common.”

“You wanna... talk about it?”

“No, Damien, I don't want to fucking talk about it! I don't want to relive the worst fucking thing I've ever experienced—and that's saying something after four years in this godforsaken hellhole.”

“Cool. Suit yourself.” Damien rolled over to face the wall. “I’m gonna sleep for, like… eleven more hours. A'least.”

He was snoring within seconds, leaving Mark to stew in his anger and frustration and guilt all alone.

Mark paced his cell. Sam was just minutes away from him, even though it might as well have been centuries again. Mark clutched his stomach as he thought about what he’d done to her. Then he thought about what Trevor would do to her soon, and he thought about all the other atypicals on Tier Five who’d developed terrifying reputations for their lab behavior, and he thought about how Wadsworth was essentially planning to parade them in, one after the other, to rape and torture his bound, defenseless Sam. The thoughts hurt so much he couldn't breathe. 

“FUCK!” Mark punched the cinderblock wall as hard as he could. The bones in his hand gave a satisfying crunch, and for just a minute, the physical pain drove out all the other pain.

But then the adrenaline wore off, and he was standing in the dark with a broken hand and an equally broken heart. And Sam was no closer to getting rescued than she'd been an hour ago. Mark threw himself on his cot, gnawing at his broken, bloody knuckles and sobbing Sam's name until the guards came.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

When Ellie brought Mark back to the lab the next day, it was behind the two-way mirror looking into the room. She secured his uninjured wrist to the table, making sure to give him a good view. She wanted to test his ability to access Damien’s power before she had to release him into Joan’s care, and she’d calculated the best way to re-trigger Mark’s power was to have him watch one of Sam’s sessions. She’d hoped to have him watch a session with one of the more violent subjects at the facility, but Mark’s self-inflicted injury had made that impossible. Not that she was angry, of course—she understood why he’d done it.

“Now Mark,” she said patiently, “I feel terrible that you were so worried about Sam working with other atypicals that you lost control and broke your hand. So I’m doing something nice for you—I’m going to let you supervise from here. Won’t that be nice?”

“Yeah,” Mark scoffed. “Thanks a whole fucking lot.”

“Would you rather I escorted you back to your room?” Ellie asked.

Mark fell silent and stared at Sam. Her waist-length hair had been cut into a bob near her chin, and she was secured into the breeding bench again.

“Do you ever take her out of that contraption?” Mark asked, trying to sound surly but only really sounding worried sick.

“Of course!” Ellie glanced at Mark in hurt surprise. “We take _very_ good care of our assets. Sam has her exercise slot in the mornings, some evaluations in the evenings, and the rest of the time, a normal room just like yours.”

“You mean ‘cell,’” Mark said.

“Potato, potahto,” Ellie said.

“Why did you cut her hair?”

“She asked us to.”

“Really. Yeah, sure.”

“Yes, Mark, really,” Ellie said. “There was a minor incident last night with Zane, a new electrokinetic—nothing we couldn’t handle with the fire extinguisher, but enough to necessitate giving her a bit of a haircut. Oh, good. Here’s the star of the show.”

Damien entered the lab, escorted by the two telepath guards who’d tested immune to his ability. Mark instantly sat up straight, as if he were being affected by Damien’s own wariness. Now _that_ was interesting, Ellie thought. The two telepaths locked the door behind Damien as they left, leaving him alone with Sam.

“Fuck, what the—” Damien recoiled at the sight of the naked time traveler, backing into the door. “What the fuck is this place?!”

Ellie pushed the intercom button. “This is the Reproductive Science Lab, Robert. We talked about this, remember?”

“I told you, it's Damien. And you conveniently left out the part where she’d be tied up,” Damien said. “See, I’m not used to being the active party during sex, if you, uh, get my meaning.”

“Loud and clear.” Ellie rolled her eyes. “Unfortunately, for logistical reasons, we had to deny your request for, what was it…?” She peered at the notes open in front of her. “Ah, yes: ‘Three “misandrist cougars” wearing underbust leather corsets, fishnet stockings, strap-on dildos, and thigh-high leather stiletto boots.’ I’m sure you can understand why that doesn’t really work in this situation. Samantha will just have to do.”

“Eh.” Damien shrugged. “It was worth a shot. So… what’s the deal? Is she drugged or something? Can she talk?”

“I can talk,” Sam said, making Damien jump.

“Jesus, you scared me!” Damien blew out a breath. His brow furrowed suddenly. “Wait, did she call you Samantha? You’re not... _Mark’s_ Sam, by any chance, are you?”

Sam’s head jerked up. “You know Mark?”

“Uh, yeah. He’s my roommate,” Damien said. “Cellmate. Whatever.”

“Oh god,” Sam swallowed. “You’re Damien. _The_ Damien. Oh god oh god oh god...”

Damien snorted. “No one’s ever called me ‘the Damien’ before, but I kinda like it.” His expression went sober. “So, uh, I assume you know why we’re here, too?”

Sam hung her head. “Yes. Please don’t hurt me. Anymore than it takes for you to, t-t-to get off, I mean.”

“God, you really did a number on her.” Mark scowled. “Look at her! She’s fucking terrified.”

“She’s just a little groggy from the anti-anxiety medicine we’ve been giving her. She seems to be tolerating it very well! I think it’ll be our new first line anxiolytic for Class D atypicals.” Ellie beamed. “Imagine, Mark! A medicine to help Sam. It’ll really improve the quality of her life, and so many other Class D’s. But we did want her unimpaired for this, so we can test how she interacts with Damien’s ability.”

Mark just shook his head at her. "Un-fucking-believable."

“Who’s been hurting you?” Damien demanded. "Mark? Who?"

“Everyone.” Sam began to cry again, but much more softly than she'd done yesterday. “Yes, even Mark.”

“Whoa, okay, don’t do that,” Damien said. “Don’t… cry. Okay?”

Sam nodded, rattling the chain attached to her collar. She sniffed deeply to clear the tears away.

“Sorry,” she said. “It’s just been a really hard week.”

“Yeah, I can relate.” Damien slouched, sticking his hands in the pockets of his white pajamas. He reminded Ellie of a dog lying down to show a scared stranger that it wasn’t a threat.

“Look at his posture,” she pointed out to Mark. “Have you noticed how much fear factors into his ability? Half the time he’s offended people don’t find him as scary as he believes he is, and the other half he tries to come across as non-threatening. It’s interesting, don’t you think?”

Mark didn’t answer.

“Look, I don’t wanna be here either,” Damien said. “I don’t like fucking people who don’t actually want it, and I _definitely_ don’t like fucking my only friend’s girlfriend, or whatever you two are to each other.” Damien sniffed the bottle of lube and put it back without taking any. “Believe me, I’m not wild about this setup either. But you know what I’m even less wild about? Getting needles stuck in my dick and ballsack.” He shuddered. “So no offense, because you seem like a nice girl, but if I have to choose between jizzing inside you or getting my cock and balls tortured again, I’m gonna choose the former every time. Sorry.”

“Yeah, no, I understand,” Sam said. “I don’t blame you. I don’t want them to hurt you either. Do what you have to do. Just, please don’t do anything… weird.”

“Weird? Like, hit you?”

“Yeah, or pulling the air out of my lungs, or electrocuting me, or making me hallucinate bugs and snakes crawling all over me until I get so scared I pass out because I can't time travel to escape.”

“ _Jesus_!” Damien and Mark said in unison.

“I’m going to fucking murder you,” Mark told Ellie.

“Now, Mark,” Ellie warned. “Be good, or I’ll send you back to your room.”

Mark raised his middle finger at her. Ellie graciously ignored it.

“Ugh, this shithole is worse than I thought,” Damien said. “Listen, Sam, I’m not gonna do any of that shit. Trust me, hurting people is _really_ not my thing. In fact, I’m pretty much exclusively into the opposite.”

“People hurting you?”

“No. Well, yeah, sometimes. What I meant was, I’m into the other person being really, genuinely into having sex with me. Obviously, that’s not gonna happen here, but it doesn’t happen anywhere else either, so whatever. But honestly, if I have to rape you anyway, isn’t it better if I make it less shitty for you?”

“I don’t… I’m not sure I follow.”

“Did Dr. B. ever tell you what it felt like? Having me inside her head?”

“No…”

“Well, I’ve never been on the receiving end, but I’ve been told it can feel pretty great when I do it right. So. You want me to use my magic on you?” Damien frowned suddenly. “Full disclosure, I’m probably gonna use it either way. I don’t, uh... I can’t exactly control it when it’s a really deep-seated want, so it gets harder to turn off the closer I get to shooting my load. But I can do it on purpose if you want me to. Make it a little less miserable for you.”

“I guess,” Sam said. “Just, please don’t make me do anything bad or gross.”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific,” Damien said. “Sex is pretty gross by nature.”

“Sex is okay,” Sam said. “No, that’s a lie. Sex is terrible and painful and traumatizing, but that wasn’t what I meant by gross. I don’t… I don’t want you to make me willingly eat live rodents, or willingly cut off my own hand, or anything like that.”

“What?!” Damien’s laughter exploded through the room. “Sure, I think we can agree those are turn-offs. Man, I really gotta ask Dr. Bright what the fuck she’s been telling people about me...”

“Okay, then, I guess you can use your ability on me,” Sam said. “It’s not like I have a choice, anyway.”

“Yeah, true.” Damien stretched and closed his eyes. “All right, tell me something about yourself.”

“Um… I can time travel?”

“Nah, tell me something no one else knows. Something sexy.”

“I…” Sam cleared her throat once, then twice, as if adjusting to having Damien inside her head. “The first time I time-traveled was when I had my first orgasm.”

Ellie jotted that down in Sam’s file. She hadn’t expected to glean that tidbit from this observation, but it certainly was curious.

“ _Really?_ ” Damien asked in genuine interest. “That’s pretty cool. How old were you then?”

“Ten.”

“And what were you thinking about? When you, uh, time traveled.”

“Oh god, no, I don’t want to tell you that.” Sam flushed.

“Sure you do.” Damien ran two fingers down Sam’s spine, making her shiver. “I think you want to tell me _all_ about it.”

Sam visibly struggled against his control, but only for a few seconds. “Okay, but don’t laugh. I was imagining being ravished by a Greek god.”

Ellie had not been expecting that. From Damien’s and Mark’s expressions, she wasn’t alone in that.

“Huh. That's a new one. Which god?”

“I don’t remember, exactly. I had a crush on a lot of them. Maybe Apollo?”

“And what did they make you do?”

“Nothing very exciting. I was _really_ into the idea of blowjobs, for some reason. I think I'd heard about the concept at school, and it just sort of… stuck with me.”

“And now?”

“I don’t know.” Sam turned a deeper shade of pink. “I guess it’s still at the top of the bucket list.”

“Hm. Any goddesses ever show up in your fantasies?”

“Not when I was ten, no.”

“But now?”

“I don’t know. I get crushes on girls sometimes, I guess. But I mainly seem to fantasize about guys.”

“Hey, me too,” Damien said. “But I gotta say, I’m getting hard thinking about you sucking my dick. You wanna try that? Tell the truth.”

Sam nodded eagerly.

“Well, tell me what you want,” Damien said. “I’m not a mind reader.”

Sam actually laughed a little at that. “Okay. Um, Damien, please let me, um, you know, give you a blowjob?”

“You can do better than that.” Damien rubbed the front of his pants against her cheek. “I can feel how bad you wanna talk dirty for me. Go ahead. Let it all out.”

Sam shivered again, but this time it was clearly from pleasure. “Damien, I’d really like to, ah, suck your cock. Please let me suck your cock, Damien.” She became more frantic, kissing and nuzzling the bulge in his pants. "Please, Damien, I want to suck your cock so badly, please, take it out for me and let me suck it, please, please, please."

“Attagirl,” Damien breathed as he pushed his pajama bottoms down. “Open that filthy mouth and suck my cock.”

He let Sam lick and suck him freely for just a few seconds before grabbing her by the hair and plunging deep into her mouth. Mark looked away, seemingly deeply affected by listening to Damien’s grunts and Sam’s muffled moans. Ellie took notes, marking the time on her recording whenever Sam seemed to be either resisting Damien or particularly affected by his ability.

“Fuck.” Damien had to pull away from Sam entirely just a few moments in. “I forgot how good that feels.”

“Am I doing it right?” Sam asked.

“You're doing it perfectly. Too perfectly, actually. Phew.” Damien took a deep breath. “It's been a while. The way you kept wiggling your tongue, oh man. I almost broke my promise to Director Bitchworth that I'd only finish in your pussy.”

Ellie smirked at the juvenile nickname. Leave it to Damien...

“I don't want you to do that,” Sam said.

“Do what?”

“Finish in my… You know.” Sam wrinkled her nose. “It hurts so much.”

“I won't let it hurt,” Damien promised. “But just to be safe, I'll let you get me real close before I switch holes.”

He grabbed another handful of Sam's short hair and fucked her mouth again, his whole body tense with excitement. Rather than resisting him, Sam hummed and moaned eagerly around his cock, even when he repeatedly got carried away and made her gag. After just a few more minutes, Damien pulled out again and went behind her.

“Mark wasn't lying when he said you were cute.” Damien stuck his middle finger into Sam's cunt experimentally. “I can see the appeal.”

“Gee, thanks. And you're not as creepy-looking as I expected.”

“That's because they took away my trademark hoodie,” Damien said. “I can be pretty creepy when I want.”

“Do you see what I mean?” Ellie asked. “Being frightening is a big part of Damien’s persona, yet he’s bothered when people truly are afraid of him.”

“I want another finger inside, please,” Sam said from the room. "Please fuck me with another finger."

"Nice and polite, huh? There, how's that? Do you like when I fingerfuck you like this?"

"Yes, but I'd like it more if you wiggled them."

"Like this?"

"Yes! Yes, Damien, yes, just like that!"

"God, you're so fucking wet right now. I can't wait to stick my cock inside you."

"No... no, I'm scared." Sam's body stiffened suddenly as she forced Damien out of her head. "I'm scared, I don't want that, please don't."

"You sure?" Damien raised an eyebrow. "Because you've already got three fingers inside you, which, let's be real, is probably bigger than I am. Does this hurt?"

"I ...no?"

"Tell me the truth; does it hurt?"

"No. No, it feels so good I want you to lick me or touch me so I can climax from it."

Ellie jotted down the word "archaic terminology" on Sam's file. She'd have to explore that more later.

“Aren’t you going to tell them to hurry?” Mark asked in disgust.

“No, no,” Ellie said. “I told you, she’s not even ovulating. This is strictly a practice run for later on. We’re trying to acclimatize her—and you, and Damien—to being relaxed in the lab.”

“Okay, well, my cock is going to be smaller than this, so I'm gonna fuck you as soon as you beg for it,” Damien was saying.

“Gah, fine, just get it over with." Sam gripped the sides of the bench. "I hate this part. It always hurts like crazy. I think my body is abnormal. It always hurts so much I want to throw up.”

“It won't hurt,” Damien repeated. “Of all the complaints people have had about fucking me, ‘It hurts’ has never ever been one. It won't hurt when I fuck you. Do you believe me?”

“I want to believe you…”

“But you don't?” There was silence. “That's okay. I'll prove it soon enough.”

They were both quiet for a moment. Damien idly stroked and fingered Sam's wet cunt with one hand, slowly jerking himself off with the other. Sam became increasingly squirmy in her restraints.

“Oh god,” she sighed finally. “I… I kind of do want you to fuck me? What the _hell?_ ”

“Tell me how badly you want it.”

“I—oh no, oh no, I... I need it." Sam bit her lip. "My whole body feels like it's on fire, and the only thing I can think about is, is having your cock in my pussy. But…” Sam flinched. “I'm still scared it will hurt.”

“Nah, I think you're so wet and turned on, my cock will just slide right in without hurting you.” Damien slipped a fourth finger inside Sam, still wiggling his digits. “Besides, I think you want to make me feel good too. I think you're a giver, like me." He awkwardly teased her clit with the index finger on his other hand. "Honestly, I think you can handle a tiny, little bit of pain to make my cock feel good.”

"Fuck!" Sam gasped, her heart rate spiking on the monitor as she nearly orgasmed on the spot. "Yes, Damien, I really, really, really want to make your cock feel good. Put your cock inside me, please, Damien, please."

"Nah." Damien removed both hands from her body. "I don't think you really want it. I'm just gonna jerk off into the trash can and deal with the consequences of leaving you wet."

"No! Damien, please, you _have_ to fuck me, right now." Sam strained at her bonds, trying to rub her bottom against Damien's erection. “Use me instead of the trash can, please. It will feel so much better for you." She groaned in frustration. "I'm so turned on I can't think straight, and I'm going to go insane if I can't have your cock in my pussy. Please fuck me, Damien, _please_.”

Damien wiped his fingers on her back and quickly stuck his dick inside her.

“Yes!” Sam arched her back in ecstasy. “Yes, Damien, fuck me, fuck me, please fuck me hard—”

Damien thrust all the way inside her. His forehead wrinkled in concentration as he tried to find her clit again, but then he was off to a slow, even pace.

“Harder, Damien, please,” Sam begged. “It feels so good.”

“I bet it does,” Damien said smugly. “I told you it wouldn't hurt.”

“Harder, Damien, please! I need you to fuck me harder.”

Damien stopped suddenly, and as he pulled out, his cock was visibly glistening from Sam’s arousal. “You know, I can stop if you want.”

“No, please, Damien!” Sam’s bare feet curled and uncurled in frustration. “Don’t stop.”

“Do you hate having sex with me like you thought you would? Tell the truth.”

“I…” Sam seemed to become clear-headed again. “No. No, I actually like it.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve been kind to me. And you’re… straightforward.”

“That’s the only reason? Because I’m ‘kind and straightforward’?”

“No,” Sam admitted. “It really does feel good. I… You… Oh god, it's so embarrassing.”

“Say it.”

“Your cock feels really good,” Sam blurted out. “Your cock is… Okay, fine! I’ll say it. Your cock is perfect and exactly the right size and, and… amazing.”

It took everything Ellie had to keep a straight face.

“So I've been told.” Damien smirked and resumed fucking her. “Well, I appreciate the flattery, so I guess you can have my perfect, amazing cock.”

“Yes!” Sam's whole body welcomed his invasion again. “Thank you, Damien. God, that feels so wonderful. Thank you for fucking me so hard and fast with your perfect cock, Damien. I want to lick your perfect cock clean after it ejaculates inside me.”

"Oh yeah?" Damien blew out a deep breath. "Maybe I'll let you do that. Maybe I'll let you clean my balls and asshole too, if you're extra good."

"Yes!" Sam caressed Damien's thigh with the tip of her toe. "God, I just want to lick every inch of you and I've never been so turned on in my life and definitely not like this. It feel so weird. But I really, really, want to lick you everywhere."

"Ha. Even between my toes?"

"Ew! Gross! But... yes. Apparently, I do." Sam laughed. "What the fuck? Please don't make me do that."

"Nah, I was just testing. Fuck, you're such a dirty girl." Damien grabbed Sam's hair yet again, using it to steady himself as he thrust hard and fast into her. "It's _extremely_ not fair that I can't shove my cock down your throat again. I bet you'd swallow every drop of my spunk like the good, dirty girl you are."

Sam's pulse sped up again. "Please, god, yes!"

Ellie chuckled and began circling numbers on the Likert scales on Sam’s sheet. Mark was feigning revulsion well, but someone so well-endowed couldn’t hide his interest while wearing thin hospital pajamas.

“Mark, I want you to know that it’s perfectly natural to get an erection while watching Sam having sex with someone else,” Ellie assured him. “It’s completely normal. It happens to partners all the time while they watch these sessions.”

“Could you please shut up?” Mark asked.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt the show,” Ellie said. “I didn’t realize you were so interested.”

Mark growled.

“Oh fuck,” Damien panted. “I can feel you're close. Tell me when you’re about to do it.”

“Do what?” Sam asked.

“You know. Get off. Whatever you wanna call it. I’m trying to make us go at the same time.”

“How very gentlemanly of him,” Ellie murmured. She pretended to read a file, although really she was watching Mark out of the corner of her eye.

“Damien!” Sam’s neck and chest had joined her face in turning rather red. “Damien, I’m so close.”

“Fuck, okay, hurry, because I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.”

Mark was surreptitiously rubbing himself against his inner thigh, his eyes locked on Sam’s blissful face.

“She really seems to be enjoying herself, doesn’t she?” Ellie asked.

Mark didn’t seem to hear her. He remained transfixed on his girlfriend as she eagerly took Damien’s cock.

“Fuck, yeah, squeeze me just like that and I’m gonna come so hard.” Damien was really hammering into Sam now. “Milk my cock and take all that spunk in your pussy.”

“Oh, god…” Sam moaned like that was the sexiest thing she’d ever heard. “Oh, fuck, Damien, yes, I want your spunk in my pussy!”

Ellie laughed out loud at that. “My, my, the dirty talk in here never ceases to amuse me. It’s adorable when they get into it, isn’t it? And, if we’re being honest, just a little funny. Don’t you think so?”

“Nope. I don’t think it’s funny at all,” Mark said.

“So touchy today,” Ellie said. “Sam is clearly enjoying it. Maybe you need another session with her to relax? You seem… frustrated.”

“No!”

“Suit yourself.”

Inside the lab, Damien and Sam were reaching a crescendo in their dirty talk. Damien was pulling Sam’s short hair, while Sam was begging him to fuck her harder.

“Harder! Yes! Oh, oh, Damien, I’m going to climax!”

Ellie jotted down a third tally mark by her original note about "archaic terms." “Her language is so old-fashioned sometimes. Have you noticed? I wonder if it’s from all the time she’s spent traveling.”

Mark was grinding his teeth. His cock was practically straining the thin fabric of his pajamas. Ellie made a note for herself to test whether the reaction was purely Mark, or if he was being influenced by Damien’s ability.

Sam screamed in pleasure like a porn star while Damien humped her. They both slumped forward nearly at the same time. Mark remained tense—upright in more than just his chair.

“Oh shit.” Damien blew out a satisfied breath and leaned against Sam. “Hey, good job.”

“You too,” Sam said breathlessly. "That was... wow. Amazing? Yeah, amazing."

"I told you it wouldn't hurt." Damien went around to the front of the bench and fed his deflating cock into Sam's mouth.

Sam dutifully cleaned him with her tongue.

“So are you and Mark done?” Damien asked as he stuffed himself back into his pajamas.

“What?" Sam's brow furrowed. "No, I don’t want to think about that.”

“I just didn't know if you two were… I mean, he told me what happened. I think he figures you two are over.”

They fell quiet again.

“I love Mark,” she admitted in a wavering voice. “I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone, which, to be fair, is a small sample size, but… god, I love him so much. I would give anything to hold his hand and kiss him again, even after… I know it wasn’t his fault! It’s this, this _fucking_ place, he would never… I hate this place so much. But I love Mark, and I really want to see him again.”

“Well, go on,” Ellie coaxed Mark. “She’s waiting for you. Go make love to your girlfriend while she’s in a better mental place.”

She uncuffed Mark's wrist and gestured for the door. Mark rose stiffly and entered the lab. Damien jumped in alarm, but Sam's eyes brightened.

"Mark!"

"Mark, fuck, we were just... uhh..." Damien scratched his neck. "We didn't have a choice."

"I know," Mark said. "Thank you for taking such good care of her. You were really good to her, and you didn't have to be. Thank you. Are you all right, Sam?"

“Yes, I'm fine, but Mark, what happened to your hand?!”

“I punched the wall,” Mark admitted sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I was upset after... yesterday." Mark stroked Sam's hair. "I never want to hurt you like that ever again. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Mark." Sam twisted in her collar to kiss his hand. "I don't want to see you hurt either."

“Go on, Mark,” Ellie said over the intercom. “You should attempt intercourse while Sam is relaxed and warmed up. I would much rather both of you enjoy it, if you can.”

“No, no.” Sam shied away from Mark. “That’s not what—why does he have to do that to me again? I thought we were done with that!”

“Nope,” Mark said. “Nope, I refuse to hurt her again if she doesn’t want it. Take me back to my cell. I’m done here.”

“Robert,” Ellie said, “do you think maybe Sam _wants_ to have sex with Mark?”

“Yeah, no, she doesn’t want Mark to fuck her again right now,” Damien said. “I’m no telepath, but I can tell what people want.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t make myself clear,” Ellie said. “Robert, will you see if you can _make_ Sam want to have sex with Mark? Maybe even reduce her pain when Mark has intercourse with her?”

“What’s in it for me?” Damien asked, but he didn’t sound like he was really that mercenary.

“The chance to help a friend out,” Ellie said.

“Lame,” Damien said. “I want books.”

“Books?”

“Yeah, don’t you have a prison library or something here?” Damien crossed his arms. “I want to check books out.”

“I’m not in the habit of—” Ellie began, and then paused, thinking his request through. Books weren't so dangerous. “You know what? On second thought, I think something can be arranged. You help Mark patch things up with Sam, and I’ll find you a book.”

“I want that in writing,” Damien said. “And I want you to stop fucking calling me Robert! My name is Damien.”

“Just do your part of the deal,” Ellie said. “ _Damien_.”

Damien snapped his fingers, far more dramatically than he needed to, and Sam shivered.

“Mark's here," Damien said. "Tell him what you want him to do to you."

"I want him to hold my hand."

Mark quickly took Sam's hand. Damien sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, great. That's all cute and romantic and shit, but I meant sex stuff. Be honest."

"I want to see him naked," Sam admitted. "It's not fair he keeps seeing me naked but never takes his clothes off. Besides, he looks like he has a really nice body."

"Oh, he does," Damien said. "Smart call. Hey, Mark. Go ahead and strip."

 _Interesting._ Ellie watched thoughtfully as Damien helped Mark get his sleeve over his cast. Perhaps there was a budding little love triangle after all.

"Mmm." Sam bit her lip as she admired Mark's body. "Wow."

"Like a Greek god, huh?" Damien suggested.

"Apollo," Sam whispered.

"I'm... flattered?" Mark said. "Wait, was he one of the decent ones, or was he an asshole?"

"They were all assholes," Damien said. "I think he was the one always turning girls into plants."

"Plants?" Mark asked. "Okay, I don't remember that."

"Yeah, he turned the girl into a laurel tree, right?"

"No, that was Daphne's father," Sam sighed. "Apollo turned girls who loved him into flowers and herbs that follow the sun, like heliotropes and sunflowers."

"Great," Mark said. "This just got, like, ten times weirder. Let's get on with this."

"Yeah," Damien said. "Sam, what do you want Mark to do now that he's naked?"

Sam shook her head.

"Don't get shy on me now." Damien leaned against the wall. "Tell Mark what he should do now that he's naked and standing in front of you like a statue of Apollo."

"Oh god, I can't, it's too embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? After all those dirty things you just said to me? Nah, no way." Damien waited, then sighed in irritation. "Okay, fine. Be like that."

"I think I can figure it out." Mark rubbed his cock over Sam's nose and cheek. "I saw how wet she got sucking you off."

His words had the intended effect on Sam, who whimpered and opened her mouth. Mark ignored her mouth and instead masturbated himself against her forehead, her ear, anywhere but where she wanted him.

"Mark, please." Sam licked her lips. "I want to suck you off, too."

Unlike Damien, Mark didn't draw out the begging. He immediately dragged the head of his cock to her lips and pushed past them.

"Fuck, that feels good." Mark slid his fingers through the hair on the back of her head and made a fist. "You don't mind if I get a little rough, do you? Not if it makes me feel good?"

"Mm mmh," Sam confirmed, shaking her head to show she didn't mind.

"Thanks, Sam." Mark forced himself down Sam's throat. "You're a real trooper. God, you don't know how long I've wanted to see you choke on my cock like that."

Ellie was so busy jotting down notes about this fascinating dynamic and Mark's sudden emulation of Damien's degrading dirty talk that she almost missed the signs of Mark's imminent ejaculation.

"Easy, Mark," Ellie cautioned.

Mark released Sam, twitching as he stepped back and caught his breath. Sam coughed.

"Samantha, I need you to convince Mark to have intercourse with you," Ellie said.

"No, no, it hurts." Sam closed her eyes. "I don't want Mark to have intercourse with me."

"Damien will make it hurt less," Ellie reminded her.

"I can't. It hurts too much."

"Having trouble performing, Damien?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe I'm just having trouble being motivated enough," Damien said. "I can't force anyone to want anything they really don't want. It's not mind control."

"I see." Ellie had a sudden idea. "Well, Samantha. Either you convince Mark to have sex with you, or I'm going to have no choice but to hurt him."

"Hurt him?" Sam's eyes shot open again. "No, wait. Please don't hurt him."

"I'm waiting." Ellie watched Damien's expression, curious what the process was like for him. Was he also, perhaps, uninterested in seeing Mark hurt?

"It won't hurt you much, if at all," Damien told Sam. "I warmed you up a ton before I fucked you. C'mon, you don't want Mark to get needles stuck in his dick, right?"

"No..." Sam took a deep breath. "I guess I can handle it, for Mark."

"Attagirl. Tell him how much you want it."

Sam gazed up into Mark's face. "I want you to have sex with me," she said.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

Sam nodded. "I'm sure."

Mark wasted no time circling behind the bench and lining his erection up with her. He glanced at Damien, who frowned in concentration. Sam relaxed against the padded bench.

"Yes, Mark," she sighed happily. "I want it. Fuck me."

Mark entered her, and this time Sam gasped with pleasure.

“Mark,” she gasped. “Mark, it feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Mark looked skeptical. "It doesn't hurt?"

"No, it's so big, but it doesn't hurt."

Mark's shoulders relaxed too. "Good. I don't want you to hurt."

"I don't want you to hurt either. I love you so much, Mark." Sam's fingers flexed with longing, and Mark's intertwined with them. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're inside me and it doesn't hurt. You can keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, god, Mark, please."

They became lost in their lovemaking. Ellie stared intently at Damien, who was staring intently at Mark and Sam.

"Can I let go of your hand to rub your clit?" Mark asked. “I want you to feel amazing.”

"Yes, yes, I want you to." Sam released Mark's hand. "Please make me climax again."

Again with the archaic language! Ellie marked yet another checkbox on Sam's file. Then, sensing the two were nearly done, she quickly filled out the rest of her post-session paperwork for Sam and Damien's hour. By the time Sam was crying Mark's name in bliss, Ellie was rinsing out the coffee pot. She grinned at their saccharine pillow talk.

"I was scared I'd never see you again," Sam said. "The other atypicals here are bad, Mark, really really bad—"

"It sounds like they put you with the worst of the worst," Mark said. "I'm so sorry. I haven't been able to sleep or eat or—"

"No, no, you have to take care of yourself! I need you to be okay. This will all be worth it if you're okay."

"You have to be okay too, though. God, I love you so much."

As Mark and Sam made out desperately, Ellie stepped into the hallway.

“Hey, let me out!” Damien banged on the door. “I did it. Take me back to my cell now. They’re grossing me out.”

Ellie gestured for the telepath guards to take Damien from the room. As he left, she entered in his place. “Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but I need to do a post-experiment neuropsych eval. How are you feeling, Samantha?”

"Cold," Sam said.

Ellie grabbed a clean sheet and draped it over Sam. She wasn't heartless, after all. "And now how are you feeling?"

“Confused, I guess,” Sam said.

“Oh?” Ellie examined Sam’s eyes and spoke into her recorder. “Pupils are still incredibly dilated. Why are you confused, Samantha?”

Sam just shook her head slightly.

“I need you to be specific about your mental and emotional state. What does it feel like?”

“I’m embarrassed by what I said,” Sam said. “I don’t know why I said any of that. It's a little stressful, like when you wake up and your stuff has been moved, and you’re not sure if you moved it in your sleep or if a burglar moved it, and you’re not sure which option is more terrifying.”

“Mild paranoia and distress,” Ellie murmured into her recorder. “Note to self: evaluate whether patient E-294 always shows signs of below-average intelligence, or only after exposure to mind manipulation.”

Sam looked ashamed.

“Hey, don’t talk about her like that!” Mark towered over Ellie.

Ellie laughed at his machismo. “What are you going to do about it? Hit me with your broken hand? Get yourself locked back in solitary for a few months? Don’t be silly, Mark. You know this is standard for an evaluation. It’s nothing personal.”

“Mark, Mark, _please_ don’t do anything stupid.” Sam’s wrist strained against the shackle. “Hold my hand, Mark. Come on. Please. I need you to hold my hand and stay calm, okay? I’m scared of what will happen to me if you’re not around.”

Mark’s nostrils flared, but he took Sam’s hand. She held on tightly, stroking his white knuckles with her thumb until his fist relaxed. Ellie shackled Mark's good hand to a chain around his waist.

"Good boy," she praised him. "I was worried I'd have to tell Joan I changed my mind."

"Changed your mind about what?" Mark demanded.

"Why, you're being released in a few days," Ellie said. "We promised Joan we would, back before the coma, and, well, a promise is a promise."

"What? No!" Mark gave Sam a terrified look. "I can't leave now."

"Of course you can!" Ellie guided Mark toward the door as he tried to root himself to his spot. "Isn't that what you've been begging for for years? Joan worked hard to make this happen. You wouldn’t want to throw it away now.”

“I can’t leave Sam,” Mark said in distress.

“Sam will be fine,” Ellie assured him. “She’ll be extremely well taken care of here, you know that. She’s already looking so much better, now that we’ve got her uncontrolled time travel episodes under wraps. We’re going to work with her on her anxiety and panic attacks—think of it like inpatient therapy. Besides, she and Damien seemed to get on like a house on fire. You should get out and see the world, get caught up with your sister! Sam will be fine here. Come on, let's get you back to your room."

"Mark?" Sam echoed his fear.

"It'll be okay, Sam," Mark promised through clenched teeth as he ignored Ellie pulling on the chain around his waist. "Joan and I will get you out. I'll get Damien to look out for you. Don't be scared."

"You two are so dramatic." With one last tug, Ellie yanked Mark out of the lab door and into the hallway. "Let's go, Mark."

With a shout of rage, Mark tackled Ellie into the wall. He couldn't do much with one arm broken and the other shackled, but he still managed to break her nose by slamming his forehead into it. Guards were on him within seconds, beating him with their stun batons until he collapsed on the floor and finally stopped fighting.

Ellie stood above Mark's groaning form. She wiped blood off her mouth and shook her fingers over him so the blood spattered onto his white pajamas.

"Very clever, Mark," she said. "But it won't keep you close to Sam. All you've proven is that you're too dangerous to be allowed anywhere except a padded cell in solitary. Take him away."

Ellie sighed as Mark was dragged off to solitary. Joan would _not_ be pleased by this development.


End file.
